Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique
by Cho3
Summary: J’ai toujours eu peur de l’approcher.On le surnommait le porc épic,car il repoussait tout le monde et qu’il était distant.Quand on a tous les deux été appelés dans le bureau du patron,je ne me doutais pas qu'une page de ma vie allait être tournée. UA!HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes…Je commence trop de fics…¤soupir¤ je sais…mais je pense que c'est le soleil ! Je sais pas, mais toute cette chaleur me donne tout plein d'idée pour mes fics et pour de nouvelles fics ! Bon alors…pour le moment j'ai simplement le prologue et le début du premier chapitre de cette fic…J'attend d'abord de voir si vous l'aimerez, si non je l'abandonne et pis voilà Bon alors…je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages qui vous diront un petit quelque chose là dedans sont à JK, ce que vous ne soupçonniez même pas l'existence sont à moi !

**Rating :** M…pour le moment c'est vraiment général, mais plus tard…ça va se corser…hé hé !

**Couple :**…….Sans commentaire

**Résumé : _J'ai toujours eu peur de l'approcher. On le surnommait : le porc-épic, car il repoussait tout le monde et qu'il était distant…Quand on a tous les deux été appelés dans le bureau du patron, je ne savais pas encore qu'une page de ma vie allait être tourné…_**

****

****

**Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique**

****

****

**Prologue**

****

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 24 ans et je suis flic dans la banlieue de Londres. J'ai les yeux verts, un corps athlétique et j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui est plutôt rare pour un policier…mais bon…J'adore mon travail et ma vie. Dès ma majorité, je me suis empressé de quitter la maison de mon oncle et ma tante, ma famille adoptive quoi. Eh oui ! Quand j'avais 1 an, mes parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture et j'ai été ''légué'' à mon oncle et ma tante, qui ne me traitait pas comme un roi si je puis dire…Mais tout au long de mon enfance, mon adolescence et même maintenant, j'ai été soutenu par mes amis. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Il y'a tout d'abord Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis que je connais depuis que je suis haut comme trois pommes. Ces deux là n'ont pas arrêter de se crêper le chignon durant toute l'adolescence pour finalement se mettre ensemble à 17 ans, maintenant ils sont mariés et Hermione est enceinte d'une petite fille qu'elle compte appelé Maud. Puis, il y'a Seamus et Dean qui sont, sois dit en passant, ensemble. Ces deux là m'ont beaucoup aider quand j'avais 16 ans. Pourquoi ? Pour assumer mon homosexualité. Ils me comprenait et m'aidait beaucoup surtout pour l'annoncer à tout le monde…Enfin bref ! Ils sont absolument a-do-rable ensemble. Ensuite il y'a Neville et Ginny qui sont simplement super, après il y'a les pipelette Parvati et Lavande…C'est toujours elles qui sont au courant des dernière nouvelle et qui nous mettent au courant des derniers potins…Et enfin, la dernière mais non la moindre…Luna…Elle…c'est un cas…je suis pas méchant hein ! Je l'adore…elle est simplement un peu…loufoque et lunatique…Enfin bref, elle est très perspicace, ça a été la première à voir que Seamus et Dean se tournait autour, la première à découvrir qu'Hermione et Ron sortait ensemble en cachette…Bref c'est elle qui est toujours au courant de tout en premier…Elle est vraiment intelligente. Après mes amis…c'est mon petit appartement au centre ville que j'adore…Je m'y sens bien, faut dire que je n'ai jamais considéré la maison de mon oncle et ma tante comme étant un « chez moi ». Et après tout ça…il y'a bien entendu mon travail. Mon cher travail adoré. Être flic…ce que j'adore ! Être en plein action, sentir une balle vous frôler, sentir l'adrénaline vous envahir alors que vous sauvez des innocents…Hermione m'a toujours dit que mon courage me rendait aveugle et que je finira par mourir à cause de ça…Mais bon…faut dire que ses théories…hum…enfin passons ! Au poste de police, il y'a un…spécimen, vraiment très spéciale…Et il se nomme Draco Malfoy…J'ai toujours eu peur de l'approcher…Je ne lui ai jamais parlé et John (mon collègue) me l'a fortement déconseillé quand je lui ai fait part de mon idée. On le surnomme : Porc-épic…Pourquoi ? Il repousse tout le monde et est vraiment très distant…Comme si il avait peur de s'attacher…Comme si il avait peur de souffrir…Draco est un vrai Adonis. Je ne puis m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobé quand il travaille, quand il boit son café ou quand il se mordille ses lèvres en signe de concentration…Il a tous ces petits tics qui font de lui un être à la fois mystérieux et dangereux…Niveau physique…Rien à dire…Il est tout simplement parfait…Oui je sais je lorgne sur un de mes collègue et alors ? Pour en revenir à nos moutons…Malfoy a les cheveux blond un petit peu désordonné, un corps musclé…pas trop, mais juste assez…Mais le plus magnifique chez lui…Son visage…Il a un visage d'ange, des traits sévères et masculin qui lui donnent un côté dangereux, un nez droit et fier. Il marche toujours la tête haute…Il a une fine bouche rose et pulpeuse sur laquelle il passe sa langue quand il est nerveux…Mais le plus merveilleux…La merveille des merveilles…La cerise sur le gâteau…Ses yeux…Ses magnifiques yeux orageux…Ses yeux qui feraient fondre n'importe quoi et n'importe qui…Que tu sois homo ou hétéro…Tu resterai scotché devant les magnifique yeux gris de Draco Malfoy. Des yeux…Dans lesquelles les seuls sentiments qui paraissent sont l'indifférence…Je trouve ça dommage…Et je ne comprend pas sa froideur envers les gens…

Hé 'Ry, s'exclame John en entrant dans mon bureau et en me sortant de mes pensées, le patron veut te voir !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte en lui souriant, mais il m'arrête en me tenant le bras. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

Ça ne présage rien de bon…Il t'a convoqué toi et…porc-épic !

Je déglutis me demandant ce qui va arriver…Je l'ai dit plus haut…j'ai toujours eu peur de Draco Malfoy. Il m'intimide…La seul fois où il m'a regardé, il m'a lancé un regard froid, indifférent, dénué de sentiment…J'avais l'impression que je venais de me transformer en schtroumf et qu'il était le chat qui me poursuivais pour me manger…J'avais l'impression qu'à côté de lui je n'étais rien…Simplement du vide…Que je ne valais rien…Puis il a baillé et s'est tourné vers son ordinateur et je me suis rendu compte que durant tout ce temps, j'avais retenu ma respiration…Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mes pensée et me dirige vers le bureau du patron, je toque et ouvre. Sur un des deux fauteuils en face du bureau, Draco Malfoy est là dans toute sa grâce. Il se tourne les pouces, semblant s'ennuyer comme un rat mort…Au bruit de la porte, il s'est retourné et là…Je plonge dans une mer dévasté par une tempête. Je frissonne. J'ai l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme et je n'aime pas ça…J'ai des sueurs froide et je ne comprends pas ma réaction…Je respire doucement et me dirige vers un des fauteuils en attendant que le patron parle. Celui-ci vient justement de sortir un dossier rouge.

J'ai une enquête pour vous deux…

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire que mon partenaire c'est John et pas Draco, mais le patron m'arrête en levant la main.

John est déjà sur une autre enquête et Draco travaille en solitaire depuis maintenant trop longtemps (grognement de la part du blond), bon vous devez vous rendre dans un hôtel au centre ville qui se nomme ''Paradise Hotel'' On soupçonne le gérant et quelques employé de faire un trafic de drogue…Vous vous ferez passer pour de vieux amis qui ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps et vous louerez la suite royale pour 3 semaines, si vous le pouvez, 1 mois. Durant ce laps de temps, vous tenterez d'assimiler le plus d'information possible sur le gérant, les employés, l'origine de cette hôtel et vous surveillerez les allez et venu des livreurs…Enfin bref vous savez comment enquêtez hein ! Maintenant que chacun retourne chez lui pour prendre des affaires, et une dernière chose : Draco essaie de sociabiliser (grognement) et vous devez prendre **la même chambre.**

La fin de sa phrase avait été dîtes avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux et le sourire qui allait avec. En échange il reçoit deux regards noirs tandis que Draco, pas content du tout, grince des dents et sort en claquant la porte. Je m'apprête à sortir moi aussi quand le patron m'arrête.

C'est un bon gars tu sais, très intelligent et tout…Ne l'envoie pas balader à cause de son caractère…Au contraire tente de le comprendre…Ne fonce pas directement et sois subtil et il t'accordera sa confiance…Il a simplement peur de s'arracher…Maintenant va chercher tes affaire p'tit gars !

Sur ce, il me pousse dehors et ferme sa porte. Je reste là, la bouche grande ouverte et quand mes neurones rentrent en contact, la seule chose que je puis dire c'est :

Je ne suis pas **PETIT !**

Je soupire, prend ma veste et me dirige vers chez moi, ne sachant pas qu'en ce 15 mai ma vie allait complètement changé…

**À suivre…**

**Eh bé voilà ! Alors dîtes moi, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça mérite une suite ou j'abandonne ? En tout cas : critique, commentaires, félicitations…REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Le début de la fin

Bonjour tout le monde, eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de ''Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique'' ! Je suis désolée de l'avoir mis deux mois après…Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis consacré à ''J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…'' D'ailleurs vous avez pu constater aussi que les chapitres étaient remplis d'émotions non ? Bon…une des raisons pour lesquelles je poste le premier chapitre 2 mois après est parce que…Je ne sais pas d'où cette fic part et où elle va aboutir…C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…J'ai écrit ce chapitre spontanément, ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir, alors ne soyez pas surpris si, comme J'vais te botter l'cul Potter, cette fic subis plusieurs changement radicaux…Je vous aurai prévenu…Enfin bref, j'ai assez parlé et vous avez assez attendu…Alors voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews et BONNE LECTURE !

**Disclamer :** Pas à moua…

**Rating :** R (M ? Connais pas )

**Couple :** Franchement…vous posez cette question après que j'écrive des HPDM depuis 4 ans !

**RAR's******

****

**Hermionedu69 :** Je suis contente que l'idée de base te plaise, j'espère que la fic en tant que telle te plaira aussi (KYAAA, j'ai retrouvé mon français…¤part dans son délire, n'essaie pas de me suivre…XD¤) Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, à part peut-être qu'on découvre qui est vraiment Draco au fond de lui…Harry a encore beaucoup de chemins avant que le blond ne lui fasse totalement confiance…Enfin bref, Bonne Lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Apicha :** Coucou ma puce ! Ça va toujours ? Pas trop traumatisé par Le Cercle ? J'aurai eu une de ces frousses si je l'avais regardé toute seule…Tu m'impressionne XD ! T'inquiète pour le cercle deux, comparé au 1…C'est que du vent…Enfin bref, rôô…tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, si,si je t'assure ! Mais tu sais, si j'écris bien c'est grâce à mes amis (je parle de toi, Lulle, Saael', Shy, Céline, Lexy, Crackos, Eni…bon je vais pas tous les nommer hein !) qui m'entourent, me soutiennent et m'encouragent tout le temps, honnêtement, je vous dois une fière chandelle…Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me donner ton opinion ! Bonne Lecture !

**duoXheero :** Coucou, je sais j'ai été hyper longue avant d'écrire la suite…pardon…Enfin bon, je suis contente que le début t'aille plus…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le prologue et cette fois j'ai pas fait de gros paragraphe au début ¤fière d'elle, ne pas péter la bulle XD¤ Bonne Lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Salut tite puce ! Ça va bien ? Pff…est-ce que tu serais entrain d'insinuer que j'ai trop de fic ? XD Oui je le sais…je me désespère moi-même…C'est pas ma faute, quand j'ai une idée toute riquiqui de rien du tout…elle se transforme en…ça…Du coup, j'ai quoi ? 5 fics sur le feu ! Même plus, je ne compte pas celles que je n'ai pas uptoader depuis 10 mois XD ! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et merci de m'avoir averti pour mettre que c'est un UA ! En faite, je l'avais mis mais à cause de notre **cher** (franchement que c'est nulle leur truc, ils m'énervent avec leur serveur qui marche 3 fois sur 5 !) il a effacé les derniers mots de mon résumé…Donc grâce à toi j'ai pu le remarquer ! Merci ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y'en a qui aiment pas les UA…Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si différent ? Simplement la magie…les personnages restent là avec leur caractère et tout…Enfin bon, chacun ses goûts et faut pas critiquer les goûts! Bref, j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis pour ce chapitre, je l'attends avec impatience ! Bonne Lecture !

**Eilwin****** Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style, vraiment. Si il t'accroche, c'est tant mieux ! Alors, le prologue t'a plu ? Génial, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi…Bonne Lecture !

**Slydawn****** XD ! T'inquiète pas, quand j'ai trouvé le titre de cette fic, j'ai fais la même rime que toi et je me suis marré durant 10 bonnes minutes en imaginant Draco en porc-épic…XD Moi aussi j'ai des délires comme ça lol. Vi, Harry a mis son courage au placard, mais dès le début de l'enquête, son courage va ressortir. Dans ce chapitre, c'est le caractère de Dray qu'on montre…Je l'ai assez respecté quoi que je l'ai quand même décoincer un peu…J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ! Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Ah ! Je suis contente que le début t'aille plus, c'est bon signe ne ? Enfin bon je ne sais pas exactement comment vont évoluer les personnages, car je l'ai déjà dit je sais, mais je DÉTESTE faire des plans. Ça ne sert à rien, car je les change tout le temps ! Donc, j'écris au fur et à mesure que mes idées viennent, il se peut que cette fic subisse un changement radical durant son écriture…Enfin bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que tu n'hésiteras pas à me donner ton opinion ! Bonne Lecture !

**Jessy :** lol ! Clair, net et précis : Je veux la suite ! loll. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et la suite, elle est là ;) Bonne Lecture !

**Celine.sLineC-Line :** Ma puce ! Oh lala, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé! On est en août, tu n'es pas supposé être rentré d'Allemagne ? Je ne te vois plus sur MSN ! Peut-être qu'on ne se connecte pas en même temps ! En tout cas, si jamais tu lis ça…sache que tu me manques énormément et que moi aussi je pense souvent à toi ! J'espère qu'au moins en Allemagne c'est bien ! Tu t'es fait des copains ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? Enfin bon, je suis contente que malgré le fait que tu n'aille que 10h de net tu aille pensé à moi et à mes fics, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Je t'adore ma puce, et j'ai hâte de te reparler ! Bisous ! À bientôt j'espère !

**Siuki****** Coucou! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, si non, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne Lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**Minerve :** Salut ! Alors la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire…Oui je voulais dire ''attacher'' et non ''arracher'' pardon, faute de frappe et je n'avais pas relu mon chapitre…Ça ne se reproduira plus, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer l'erreur ! Si t'en vois d'autre dans les chapitres ou tout simplement dans mes histoires, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Bonne Lecture !

**Fleur Fanee :******Julie Lescaut ? C'est qui ça ? XD Pardon, si c'est français…Je connais pas, je suis pas française, je suis canadienne…Tu pourrai m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? lol Merci d'avance ! Seven ? Ça me dit quelque chose…sûrement déjà vu, mais oublié XD Ça m'arrive très souvent…Enfin bref, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bonne Lecture !

**Crystal d'avalon :** Alors si tu aime, ça me fait plaisir ! Nan j'aurai pas abandonné…sauf si tout le monde aurait dit que c'était nulle alors là j'aurai fait… : Zut, et j'aurai demander ce qui clochait ! Enfin bon, je te remercie pour la critique à propos du premier paragraphe. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur Word parce que je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, je ne ferai plus ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer, j'ai reçu de 2 autres personnes la même critique ! En tout cas, je te remercie et te promet de faire attention la prochaine fois ! Bonne Lecture et n'hésite pas à me donner tes commentaires sur ce chapitre !

**Saaeliel :** Coucou ma puce d'amour que j'adore ! XD On commence par le paragraphe : Oui, je sais mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué, je ferai attention la prochaine fois : promis ! Je te remercie aussi de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic autant que les autres, et je tenais à te dire merci parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que sans toi, je n'aurai pas découvert le yaoi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ma puce, tu es toujours là, prête à m'aider et à m'encourager : vraiment, merci Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je tenais à te dédier ce chapitre. Après tout tu y a contribué avec la banane et la fin XD ! Enfin tu n'a qu'à lire la note : Dédicace en bas ;) Bonne Lecture et n'hésite pas à me critiquer encore, j'ai l'air stupide de dire ça, mais j'adore ! XD Je t'adore, ne change jamais Yaoi Powaaa! Bishonen aussi :P

**Serpentis-draco :** Coucou toi ! Alors je suis contente que le début t'aille plus et je m'excuse…Tu étais pressé, mais le chapitre est arrivé deux mois plus tard ! Je ne referai pas cela avec le chapitre 2…Du moins, je vais essayer XD Mais…je ne vais pas promettre, car on ne sais jamais…Tout va dépendre de mes résultats de vendredi :S Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et surtout, n'hésite pas à me communiquer ton avis !

**Tatunette :** Coucou ma puce ! Ça va bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, je ne te vois plus sur MSN…Un problème ? Si oui, je suis là pour t'aider ! XD Alors, je suis contente que le début de cette fic te soit prometteur et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Vert Emeraude :** Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! A va ? Moi vi, alors comme tu as deviné : effectivement, je me suis inspiré de Fake, sauf que je n'ai pas pris l'histoire du cadavre…ça aurait été trop semblable et nul ne ? Je ne suis pas une copieuse ! Je t'ai volé ton idée ? Pardon :S Je le savais pas…Mais tu sais tu peux toujours la faire la fic, et au pire tu dis que je t'ai donné mon autorisation, t'a simplement à faire un concept différent du mien ! Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bonne Lecture ma puce !

**Siria**** Black 666 :** Coucou ! Alors là voilà la suite, navré pour le retard ! Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, j'adore ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mifibou****** En effet, tu as raison…Mais quand tout le monde te dit que c'est nul…c'est un peu dommage, parce que personne ne suivra ta fic…Du coup, pas de review, donc pas de commentaire, donc pas de critique…ce qui donne --- Pas d'amélioration chez l'auteur ! Voilà ce que je pense, mais j'avoue que tu as totalement raison…je trouve ça bête ceux qui disent, si je reçois pas tant de review, je ne continue pas ! J'aime pas…c'est des menaces et c'est stupide ! Enfin bon, chacun a sa manière…Je suis heureuse que tu trouve que j'écris bien, ça me flatte beaucoup et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir ça ! Même si je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à améliorer, pour le moment je n'arrive pas à la cheville des grands auteurs (je parle par exemple de Umbre77 et de Dark.setsuna que j'admire plus que tout). Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésite pas à me donner tes commentaires pour ce chapitre…

**Inouko :** Coucou ! Hé oui, Harry est poli…C'est connu XD Quoique dans ce chapitre…lol On retrouve un peu le Harry impulsif que nous aimons tant…Enfin bon…que j'aime tant ! lol C'est normal que tu fasse un rapprochement avec Fake, car c'est de ça que je me suis inspiré ! Rassure toi, l'histoire ne sera pas pareil, loin de là…y'aura un lemon dans la mienne ! ¤toujours en colère parce que il y'a rien eu dans Fake¤ Enfin bref, tu n'aime pas le surnom de Drake ? Arf…pardon…moi je le trouve comique…j'ai pas arrêté d'imaginer Chibi Draco déguisé en porc épic où on voit juste la tête et je me suis marré…enfin bon…dans deux chapitres, tu ne verra plus ce surnom…t'inquiète À part ça, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Onarluca :** Salut ! Ça va toujours bien ? Je suis contente que tu aille aimé le prologue, la suite est là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début…On rencontre le caractère de notre cher Draco ! Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires sur ce chapitre, ça me fera plaisir !

**Loryah****** Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style, tu suis J'vais te botter le cul ? Génial, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu…Tu aime toujours autant la fic ? Si non, dis moi ce qui a changé…ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en pense ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :**

****

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Saael' qui a toujours su être là pour moi depuis maintenant 4 ans et qui m'a initié au yaoi. Toujours là pour vous, Saael' est l'amie idéale avec qui je déconne tout le temps. Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi ma puce et je te remercie encore une fois pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant toute ces années, sans toi je ne serai pas là maintenant, tu as beau dire que tu n'a rien fait…Moi je dis tout le contraire ! Les yaoiste que je rencontre me disent souvent que pour mon âge, j'ai un style mature et que j'écris très bien, tout ça c'est grâce à toi : Tu m'ai aidé à évolué, tu m'a présenté des personnes qui m'y ont grandement aidé aussi…Je ne te remercierai jamais assez et comme seul cadeau, je n'ai que ma sincère amitié et ma présence à tes côté à t'offrir. Merci encore, je t'adore ma puce ! **

**Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique…**

****

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le début de la fin…**

Pourquoi est-ce que les pires choses n'arrivaient qu'aux gens bien ? C'était exactement ce que Harry était entrain de se demander alors qu'il était en serviette, figé, **en dessous** d'un Draco Malfoy haussant un sourcil, visiblement amusé. Que c'était-il passé pour que les deux…collègues soient dans cette position ? C'est simple, laissez moi vous raconter…

**FLASH BACK**

**POV de Harry**

****

Bon, alors récapitulons : Mes affaires sont rangé, j'ai assez de vêtements pour un mois dans cette valise. J'ai : ma brosse à dent, ma brosse à cheveu (quoique…inutile), mes lentilles, mes produits (on ne se moque pas ! Un homme peut vouloir prendre soin de sa peau…non ?) et tout ce qui m'ai vital : shampoing, revitalisant et…Teddy ! Qui est Teddy ? Ne riez pas ! C'est mon ours en peluche ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas rire ! Je ne dors pas avec, rassurez vous…Je l'emmène simplement avec moi pour qu'il me porte chance…c'est le dernier cadeau que mes parents m'ont fait avant de mourir…Alors je le garde précieusement…Je me rappelle que ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était magique et qu'il exauçait les souhaits les plus chers et caché au plus profond de notre cœur…Enfin bref, je fais cliché là…Alors…il est quelle heure ? 18h15, parfait ! Porc-Épic vient me chercher dans 45 minutes, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche…Génial !

Ah, une bonne douche chaude…rien de mieux…

**'PAF'**

C'était quoi ça ? Je regarde vivement l'heure, 18h45 (nda : Oui, une douche de 30 minutes, moi c'est ça mes douches !). Quelqu'un est entré par effraction chez moi…à cette heure-ci ? Mais il est con ! Merde, j'ai pas mon flingue…Et zut…Je balai mon regard un peu partout dans le salon et tombe sur un parapluie…et une banne…Bof…Une banane ? Nan…ça serait trop…Bref…Le Parapluie ?...Bof…Après tout : parapluie, flingue…Quelle est la différence ? Allez, prenons le parapluie…Suivons les bruits…Ah ! Je vois quelqu'un dans ma cuisine…Le coup classique ? Pourquoi pas ? Je pose le bout du parapluie sur le dos du voleur…

-Pas un geste, ou je tire…dis-je

Aussitôt je me sens soulevé et un poids s'abbat sur moi…J'en reviens pas…Je suis à terre…le voleur sur moi…J'suis foutu ! J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour tomber sur deux prunelles orageuses, visiblement amusées…Malfoy !

**Fin du POV**

****

**Fin du FLASH BACK **

-Malfoy !

-C'est moi…

-Comment t'a fait pour rentrer ?

-J'te rappelle que je suis flic…

Une troupe d'ange passa, tandis que Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard du blond encré dans le sien…Il était sensé être distant ce mec, non ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage du blond se renferma et il se releva enfin.

-T'es prêt ? dit-il froidement

-Euh…laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive…

-Je t'attendrai en bas dans ma voiture, elle est argentée.

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta l'appartement. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce mec lui foutait vraiment les jetons…Il s'habilla rapidement, pris sa valise et ferma sa porte à clé en soupirant. C'était parti pour un mois d'enfer…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Bienvenue au Paradise Hotel, que puis-je pour vous ? dit l'hôtesse en dévorant le blond du regard.

-Nous voudrions louer une suite, pour 3 semaines, ou un mois si possible…dit Draco, nonchalant.

-Oh…je vois…dit-elle déçue, vous êtes ensemble ?

Harry s'étouffa et le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Simplement de vieux amis. On ne s'est pas vu depuis 15 ans et on aimerait fêter nos retrouvailles…

-Ah! Je vois , dit-elle en lui souriant, mais un mois…ce n'est pas un peu long ?

-Dîtes moi, vous êtes payé pour poser des questions inutiles ? Cracha Draco

-Je…Par…Pardon. Voilà les clés, 3ième étage, chambre 322.Dit-elle

Le blond prit les clés et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ascenseur tandis que Harry se retournait vers l'hôtesse.

-Veuillez l'excuser, il n'est pas très sociable…dit-il

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça rajoute à son charme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je…que…

-Potter ! Amène ton cul ici, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée !

-J'arrive…soupira Harry.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Hors de question ! Hurla Harry

Le blond l'ignora royalement et commença à ranger ses affaires un peu partout.

-Tu m'entends ! Je ne dormirai pas dans ce lit King avec toi !

-Tiens…je ne savais pas que j'avais emmené ça avec moi, se dit Draco à voix haute et par conséquent, ignorant une fois de plus le brun.

Le dit brun était entrain de fulminer sur place, il **détestait** être ignoré plus que tout autre chose.

-C'est déjà assez pénible d'être obligé de rester dans la même chambre que toi pendant 1 mois, alors en plus dormir avec toi ! Hors de question !

Le blond relâcha son carton et se retourna doucement vers lui, lui assénant un regard dénué d'intérêt et qui lui disais bien ''t'es qu'un insecte pour moi, tu continue et j't'écrase''.

-T'as fini avec tes insultes qui valent pas deux noises ?

-Je…

-Soyons honnête, le coupa calmement Draco, tu crois **vraiment** que **moi**, Draco Lucius Malfoy, suis _enchanté_ de travailler avec un imbécile de connard doublé d'un prétentieux comme _toi ?_ Franchement, ça devrait être à moi de me plaindre, alors la ferme. On a pas le choix, alors contente toi de ce que t'as et fou moi la paix durant ce mois.

Sur ce, le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant un Harry la bouche si serrée qu'on ne voyait qu'une simple ligne.

_'Non mais, il se prend pour qui ! C'est MOI le prétentieux ? Il s'est déjà regardé ou non !'_

Le brun fini par soupirer et commença à déballer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il constata qu'il était déjà tard et il fut surpris que le blond ne sois pas revenu. Il soupira et se retourna…pour sursauter et hurler. Le blond était là, assis dans un fauteuil entrain de lire…Et il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir ? Impossible.

-Comment…? Que…?

-Je suis flic. Répondit simplement le blond en retournant tout de suite à sa lecture.

_'ET ALORS !'_ hurla mentalement Harry,_'Moi aussi je suis flic! Moi aussi j'ai des aptitudes ! J'aurai dû t'entendre venir !'_

Le blond fini par bailler et fermer son livre.

-T'as enfin fini, je vais appeler le service d'étage, j'ai une faim de loup.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-C'est délicieux, commenta Harry

Le blond ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Harry soupira, l'atmosphère était beaucoup trop lourde et Draco était aussi bavard qu'un mort. Il ne le comprenait pas, cet homme passait du blanc au noir en moins d'une seconde. Il pouvait être totalement indifférent une minute, et faire la conversation la minute suivante…Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Il soupira de nouveau.

-Arrête de soupirer, tu m'énerves. Lui dit Draco comme si il était entrain d'annoncer le temps qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce qu'il y'a quelque chose qui ne t'énerve pas chez moi ? dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Lorsqu'il la releva, le blond se trouvait à quelques millimètres de son visage, scrutant attentivement ses yeux.

-Oui…finit-il par murmurer, tes yeux…Ils sont vraiment très…vert. C'est beau. J'ai remarqué ça quand tu as joué au policier dans l'appartement.

-Tu…tu trouves que j'ai des beaux yeux ? Chuchota Harry en se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de se faire complimenter par Porc-Épic.

-Oui. T'as aussi des belles lèvres et un joli nez…

-J'viens de tomber dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ! J'me fais complimenter par Porc-Épic, hurla Harry en le regrettant aussitôt qu'il vi le regard noir du blond.

-C'est bon. J'ai eu ma leçon, je ne te complimenterai plus jamais. Dit Draco en se levant et en allant dans la cuisine (nDa : Je rappelle qu'ils sont dans une suite.)

_''Zut…zut…et encore zut! Je suis vraiment con parfois ! Il essayait d'être gentil et je l'ai insulté…''_

Il leva les yeux et vit le blond fixer avec amusement quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. Le brun se retourna et rougit en voyant Teddy.

-Je savais que t'étais encore un gamin, Potter.

-La ferme. Dit simplement Harry.

Il se leva vexé, tandis que le blond reprenait ses insultes.

-Non, mais franchement Potter…_un ours en peluche ?_ Alors là…tu suces encore ton pouce ? Ricana Draco

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer ! Cet ours en peluche représente beaucoup pour moi ! Je sors. Dit Harry en claquant la porte.

Le blond roula des yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être émotif ce Potter. Franchement, s'attacher à un ours en peluche. Qu'est-ce ça pouvait lui apporter de bon ? Il prit le dit ours dans ses bras et le retourna de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'une note collé sur le derrière attire son attention.

_À notre bébé,_

_Que cet ours en peluche soit le symbole de notre amour pour toi._

_Nous t'aimons fort, _

_Tes parents. _

Le blond n'y tint plus, il éclata de rire. Alors là…un ours en peluche offert par ses…ses** _parents. _**Il avait vraiment 24 ans ce mec ? Il s'écroula sur le lit et bailla en jouant à écraser le nez de l'ours. Pff…Ridicule. Comment une…Oh…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet des parents de Potter ? Ah…c'était ça…Ils étaient mort quand il avait un an…

…

…

…

Oups, boulette.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Euh…Malfoy ? dit lentement Harry, voulant être certain que c'était bien Malfoy en face…non plutôt _couché _en face de lui.

-Quoi ! Dit sèchement le blond.

_'Il change d'humeur comme il change de sous-vêtements ! Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui!'_ pensa Harry, colérique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou sous l'évier…**torse nu?**

-J'me masturbe Potter, ça se voit pas ?

-…

-Crétin. Je répare les bourdes d'un imbécile !

-Je…Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

Le blond se releva, lentement. Harry pu voir chacun des muscles et des abdominaux du blond se contracter alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux argentés dans ceux émeraudes de Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Qui te dit que je parlais de toi ?

-Je…Te fou pas de ma gueule, Malfoy !

-J'ai rien fait cette fois, c'est toi qui t'es traité d'imbécile !

-…

-La femme de ménage a eu bon de prendre notre évier comme poubelle, résultat : évier bouché. J'le répare…Maintenant, au lieu de faire le poteau au milieu de la cuisine, passe moi la clé anglaise.

Le brun s'exécuta docilement. Les quinze minutes suivant se passèrent en silence, et alors que Harry tendait un tournevis au blond, celui-ci prit sa main et le tira brusquement vers lui alors qu'il se relevait. Conclusion ? Harry se retrouve à 2cm du visage de Draco.

-Potter…

-…?

-Désolé pour hier.

-Oo ?

-J'avais, disons oublié, que t'avait perdu tes parents…Alors voilà quoi…

Le blond détourna vivement la tête, on ne peut plus humilié. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'accepte tes excuses…mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu pourras les répéter ? Le temps que j'aille chercher un magnétophone pour t'enregistrer…Parce que si non personne ne me croira…

Draco se retourna **très** lentement vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir. La seconde suivant, le brun se reçut un coup de poing bien placé qui lui fit faire un vol plané jusqu'à la table se trouvant au milieu de la cuisine.

-Crétin ! dit Draco.

-Connard ! Hurla Harry en se frottant vigoureusement la mâchoire et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Non, mais ho ! Pour qui il se prenait le blondinet ! Pff…J'en ai vraiment marre de lui et son foutu caractère ! Côté physique Môssieur est parfait…Je n'ai rien à dire…Vraiment rien ! Mais côté mental…Il est un peu dingue…Sûrement schizophrène…Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Arrêtez de rire ! Au début de la journée, c'est à peine si il m'adressait 4 mots alignés et maintenant, il vient de s'excuser et par la suite, me foutre son poing dans la gueule ! OK…pour cette fois, je l'ai cherché ! Mais quand il s'est moqué de moi pour rien, et quand il m'a traité comme son chien devant l'hôtesse ! Draco Malfoy est un être narcissique, arrogant, méprisant et qui a un balai coincé dans son magnifique fessier ! (Euh…je vous serai reconnaissant d'oublier le qualificatif du fessier…Merci.)

-**POTTER !** Hurla Draco, sortant ainsi Harry de ses pensée.

-QUOI ? dit Harry en se retournant.

-Mais où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

-Huh…? Dormir peut-être ?

Le sourire carnassier du blond donna des frissons au brun. _'Oh, oh…ça ne présage rien de bon…'_

-Potter…nous devons commencer l'enquête !

-Mais…! Je suis épuisé, moi !

-Nuit blanche, Potter…J'ai déjà récolté des informations, qui plus est, nous pouvons profiter du fait que tout le monde dort pour inspecter les lieux…

-Bon…très bien…tu pourrais au _moin_s avoir la politesse de mettre une chemise…

-Non.

-Pourquoi !

-Parce que ça te fais chier que je sois torse nu…

Sur ce, le blond se dirigea vers son sac à dos tandis que Harry allait, tel un cochon à l'abattoir, vers la table, là ou ils pourraient travailler en paix…

'_C'est officiel…C'est le début de ma fin…TT'_

**À suivre…**

****

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? Que ce soit critique ou commentaire, ma boîte email vous est ouverte XD ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la nuit blanche de Harry et Draco…L'enquête ne mène nulle part et les deux collègues désespèrent…mais…notre cher Harry fait une découverte des plus…intéressante…(pour nous…pas pour lui XD) Prochain chapitre : La nuit des révélations… Par contre, pour savoir elle est pour quand…ça…c'est une autre histoire '' Mais, Je vais te botter l'cul devrait arriver dans une semaine et demi, voir deux semaine au pire…Ça dépend de Miss Inspiration…C'est elle qui décide…Bref, REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**


End file.
